The sight of blood
by Rainbowflower333
Summary: What if the always so strong phenominal one, suddenly shows signs of weakness? When the sight of his own blood, awakes an unknow panic, unbarable for the small man alone? A phobic-Y2AJ-story with lots of drama and hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!** **:D**

 **Here as promised (on the baby-blue-eyes update) a brand new Y2AJ story for all of you, loving this pairing so much 3**

 _ **First about the story:  
**_ _ **This is based on the backstage fight between Ambrose and Styles, after AJ had brutally beaten up Ellsworth and Dean makes the phenomenal one pay for it.  
The idea for this story appeard on my mind after seeing the Talking Smack-Segment (after the beating on Smackdown) where AJ suddenly puts a hand to his forhead - interrupting his own talking aprubly - asking tensed if he was bleeding.  
**_

 **Now I wish you a lot of fun with the first part of this two-shot ;)  
**

* * *

"Argh, shit …", AJ groaned, struggling to his feet. _This damn lunatic …  
_ He put a hand to his spinning head, supporting himself against the wall for a moment.  
"Hey, you're okay AJ?", one of the referees asked, after they finally had pulled Dean off of him.  
"No, or how would you feel if Ambrose just had cleared a table with _your_ body?", AJ grumbled louder than he actually had wanted, throwing a glare behind him. But Heath and Rhyno already had left the room. "J-Just keep that lunatic fringe away from me ..."  
"You bastard!", Dean screamed from the floor, while the referees were struggling to hold the upset blonde down.  
Another groan escaped AJ's throat, when he slowly made his way towards the door, stepping over the chaos he and Dean had caused during their fight.  
"Are you sure you don't need a doctor Styles?", the ref asked concerned, watching AJ swaying with every step he took, before the brown haired man briefly fell down to one knee.  
"No, I-I'm fine …", AJ moaned, shaking the referee's helping hand off of his sore back. Then AJ quickly pushed himself back up with a gasp, finding support against the fallen couch.  
 _Man, he just wanted to go home … take some pills for the pain and crush onto the couch …_ Every freaking muscle in AJ's body hurt and knowing that he still had to show up on today's 'Talking Smack' – in a couple minutes – made it even worse.

 _A few minutes later on the set of Talking Smack:_

"… what is the chatter like in the locker room with this James Ellsworth?", Mike Mazanin – as the second co-host – turned towards AJ, who just had taken a seat next to Renee, placing his belt right in front of him on the glass table.  
"Nobody likes him." The brown haired man leant closer to the microphone, holding his title in a tight grip, "Everybody despises this guy …" He repositioned himself on the small chair, still feeling the effects of Dean's hits - from before- inside his entire body. "Especially me …", AJ took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on the conversation he should present here. But the increasing pain in his skull didn't make it easy.  
"Except for one guy …", the brown haired man continued as convincing as possible, " … who you might know very well Renee … " He turned towards the blond co-host, earning a slight nod from her, even before AJ had spoken the lunatic's name out loud.  
"… Dean Ambrose, seems to love this freaking little turd …" AJ got a bit louder, when he started explaining how much James was actually bothering him. " … who keeps getting in the way."  
" … and yeah, everybody wants to brag about: _ohh he's-_ ", AJ wanted to start his imitation, but the feeling of something warm, running down his forehead, caused him to stop abruptly.  
"A-Am I b-bleeding …?", the brown hair man stuttered, instinctively putting a hand to his head. But AJ didn't need an answer, when he looked down on his red finger tips, causing him to turn dead pale. _He really_ _ **was**_ _bleeding …  
_  
With a shocked gasp AJ slipped from the chair – onto his wobbly legs – not even hearing Renee's worried question if he was alright, while the panting brown haired man was stumbling out of the studio.  
 _Sick … he was feeling so sick …_ A quiet moan escaped his throat, when AJ finally step out into the corridor, feeling the world spinning in front of his eyes. He tried to not look on his shivering bloody hand – but failed badly - while he needed to support himself against the wall to not fall over.  
"AJ?", Chris – who had wanted to surprise his boyfriend after the show - asked confused, coming around the corner, "I thought you were still on Talking Sm-" But he was interrupted by the sight of AJ collapsing onto his knees in front of him.  
"Babe!" The shocked Canadian stormed over to the gasping younger man, falling onto his knees next to him, "W-What's wrong?!"  
"C-Chris?", AJ panted in disbelieve, looking up to the blurred blonde, while his head kept on spinning, "I-I …" Once again the younger man's look feel on his trembling right hand.  
"I-I … I-I'm b-bleeding …", he gasped, having difficulties to hold himself up right, while black spots began to appear in front of his eyes.  
"You're bleeding?", Chris asked, taking AJ's shaking hands in his, before the blonde noticed the small, already dried cut on the younger man's skin, "Oh, I see …" He gently stroked over the wound, before he pressed a soothing kiss on his boyfriend's pale forehead.  
"… You can't see your own blood, right?", the Canadian whispered much more calmer than before, earning a weak nod from his boyfriend.  
"It's okay babe …. It already stopped …", Chris tried to calm the younger man - who was still as white as a sheet – while AJ couldn't stop starring down on his bloody fingers, " … Let's get you to the bathroom to wash this off …"  
"I-I'm … I'm b-bleeding …", the distraught brown haired man kept on gasping, not listening to what his boyfriend was saying.  
"Shhh baby … shhhh …", the blonde whispered, gently lifting the younger man's chin, " … don't look at it … look at me honey …" He carefully pulled his boyfriend on his feet, steadying his swaying lover around the waist.  
"I-I c-can't …", AJ gasped, holding on to the wall on his right, when he felt his knees collapsing and the world around him turned jet black.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys :).**

 **Let me know what you think. What will happen now? ;)**

 **Liz**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **First of all, I want to thank you all for your patience *heart*. You've been so great the last months and I am really greatful to have such a supporting community behind my back.  
Second of all, I passed all my exams and that means **__**BIG NEWS**_ _ **about update frequenzes and uploads of new content!**_

 _ **But more about that, after the last chapter of this Y2AJ Story. Please enjoy :D, you all deserve it *heart*.**_

* * *

 _Shit!_ Chris cursed silently, quickly picking the unconscious younger man up into his arms _, … he should have **carried** him to the bathroom in the first place …"  
_"Baby …?!", the concerned blonde whispered and pressed an apologizing kiss on AJ's hair when he didn't get a reaction, " … I'm sorry honey … I get you out of here …" He tightened the grip around his boyfriend, carrying him out of the slowly crowding corridor.

xxx

"Babe?" He heard Chris soft voice from a far, trying to follow it out of the darkness.  
"Can you hear me honey … ?", Jericho whispered, feeling AJ's fingers slight moving in his hand.  
"C-Chris …", the younger man groaned, when his eyes finally fluttered open and the brown haired man found himself on an examination table in the trainer's room. "W-What happened?", the confused younger man asked.  
"Thank God, I got you back …", Chris kissed his forehead in relieve, gently squeezing his boyfriend's hand, "You gave me quite a shock out there …"  
"Y-You brought me to the d-doctor …?", AJ moaned, instinctively wiping over the band-aid on his head, before he quickly checked his hands.  
"Shshsh … everything's okay baby …", the Canadian calmed him, taking AJ's hands in his, "I washed it of earlier …" He lovingly lifted his boyfriend's fingers to his soft lips, covering them with gentle kisses.  
"God, this is so embarrassing …", AJ groaned, turning away, "What will the others thinking about after this …? The phenomenal AJ, who fainted at the sight of his own blood … I'm the laughingstock of the company …"  
"Baby. No, what are you talking about? Come on look at me." Chris softly placed two fingers beneath the younger man's chin, forcing his boyfriend to look back into his eyes, "I'm an arachnophobic _and_ acrophobic … everybody's afraid of something … it's nothing to be ashamed of." He gently kissed AJ's reddened cheek.  
"B-But the others …", the younger man disagreed, breaking their eye contact, " … T-They all saw me … Y-You had to freakin' _carry_ me to the trainer's room, because a runnel of blood had left me out cold … I never can show my face out there again Chris … ever!" A shiver went through AJ's body, when the memory - of his bloody hand - appeared in front of his inner eye.  
"Babe, stop … Please stop-", Chris tried to sooth his boyfriend - who sounded like he was about to start crying – but the Canadian was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh, s-sorry … A-Am I interrupting?", Shane stuttered – seeing how close the couple was to each other, when he step into the trainer's room – about to instantly leave it backwards again.  
"N-No.", Chris quickly answered and turned towards their commissioner, keeping AJ's hand tightly in his, "Please come in Shane."  
"How's he doing?", Shane asked - concern in his voice – when his look fell on the brown hair man, who had cover his face with his left hand, unable to look his boss in the eyes, "What did the doctor say?"  
"He just woke up … got a pretty nasty concussion.", the Canadian informed their commish. He softly stroked over his boyfriend's hair, not missing AJ's more than confused look, the short man was throwing at him now.  
 _Concussion …_ AJ thought perplexed. But before he could speak his question out loud, the Canadian once more began talking.  
"Don't you remember babe?", Chris asked with pretended concern in his voice, breathing a gentle kiss on AJ's bruised head, "Ambrose attacked you at the end of Smackdown … I found you collapsed in front of the „Talking Smack" studio …"  
"Y-Yeah …", his boyfriend murmured, slowly getting what Chris was doing there.  
"Woaw careful baby.", the Canadian reacted quickly, realizing that his still pale boyfriend was trying to sit up, "Are you still feeling nauseous?" He steadied the younger man in his upright position - on the edge of the table – while he positioned a trash can in front of him.  
"U-rghuh …", AJ groaned – going with Jericho's story – when he grabbed the bucket, leaning deeply over it.  
"Shane, I'm sorry …", Chris apologized, " … but I'd really like to take AJ home now … he still doesn't feel very well …"  
"O-Of course.", their commissioner quickly said with an sympathetic nod, "Make sure that he gets some rest … and if there should be anything you need. Especially regarding to the show on next Tuesday. Don't hesitate to contact me. You got my number."  
"Thank you." Chris nodded, when Shane finally let them alone. But his attention was more on the slightly muffled heaving noises, coming from his boyfriend.

"He's gone.", the Canadian whispered and pressed a lovingly kiss on AJ's right temple, causing the younger man to lift his head out of the trash can.  
"You're okay babe?" , he asked and when Chris hadn't knew better, he would have through his boyfriend really just had emptied his stomach content into the bucket.  
"Yeah.", AJ answered with a slight smile, before pulling the Jerico into a lovingly kiss. "You are … incredible …", he gasped against Chris soft lips, "I … I don't know what I would do without you … How do I deserve a boyfriend like you …?"  
"Shhh … didn't you hear what Shane just said?", Chris whispered deepening their passionate kiss, " … you should rest …"  
"B-But how did you-?", AJ parted from him – to look in his boyfriend's eyes – much to the blonde's displease.  
"Baby …", Chris interrupted him, gently stroking a strand of hair out of the younger man's face. " … you're my boyfriend … I always know what's going on in this beautiful head of yours …", he giggled, watching his boyfriend blush.

"Come on …", the Canadian whispered after a while, carefully taking AJ back into his arms, " … let's get you home … you look tried champ …"  
"W-What you doing?", the younger man slightly gasped, finding himself – against Chris chest - a meter above the floor.  
"What does it look like? …", his boyfriend answered with a contra question, already heading towards the exit, "I'm not taking any more risks … one collapsed phenomenal boyfriend is more than enough for today …" He pressed a soft kiss on AJ's hair, happy that his normally so stubborn boyfriend already had accept the involuntary carrying. And was now making himself comfortable against his chest.  
"I love you Chris …", the tired younger man whispered, hearing the blonde's heart beating calm and regularly next to his ear.

* * *

 _ **The Big News:**_

As I already announced, I am done with school now!  
That gave me the time to create a place, especially for _you_ guys: **_The Rainbow Universe_**

 _You always dreamed about_ _ **regular updates**_ _of your_ _ **favorite stories**_ _?_ _ **Every month**_ _, maybe_ _ **every second week**_ _?  
Or you always wanted to be able to __**download them**_ _, so you can_ _ **print them out**_ _?_

The new **_Rainbow Universe_** website makes this - and so much more - possible.

 **Sign in** and become a member of _**The Rainbow Universe**_ now, to stay updated about the **latest published chapters**!

www.  
lizstorywriter.  
wixsite.  
com/  
the-  
rainbowflower ( **Put all in a line** (without any blanks in between) **and you'll get the link** ) _I'm really sorry, fanfiction doesn't let me present the link, in another way, to you :(_

Go on **my profil** (Rainbowflower333) to **learn more** about the project. Since the **link** on there **doesn't seem to work!** Please make sure to **send** me a _**PM** _to get the **link directly from me** :)! Thank you *heart*


End file.
